Lifetimes
by Ferra Rii
Summary: "Aku tidak akan pernah berhenti mencarimu, bahkan hingga ke ujung dunia sekali pun, jika itu berarti aku bisa bertemu denganmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya."


**Prolog**

Aku benci mereka yang meromantisasi kisah tentang kita.

Sejak hari pertama mata kita berjumpa, saat kau sudah tinggi menjulang sementara aku masih sekecil biji bunga melati. Kau sudah besar di sana, sementara aku selama ini hanya berlari-lari di halaman rumahku. Mungkinkah aku tidak sadar karena halaman rumahku yang kelewat besar, atau mungkin karena aku saja yang kelewat tidak peduli? Yang aku ingat, pertemuan pertama kita tidak menyenangkan. Berharap aku bisa tahu apa yang kau bicarakan, selagi kau juga tidak berusaha untuk mengerti apa yang aku inginkan. Dalam sepanjang sejarah kita hanya ada caci-maki dan sesekali berjabat tangan untuk berdamai, lalu caci-maki lagi.

Aku bingung, darimana kisah tentang kita yang romantis? Tidak ada satu malam pun aku merasa aku jatuh cinta kepadamu seperti Putri Duyung yang Andersen tulis. Kau juga hanya melihatku tidak bedanya daripada seorang koloni yang merupakan sumber uangmu. Orang pelit semacammu bukan cuma sekadar pelit di dompet, kau juga pelit soal perasaanmu. Bagimu waktu adalah uang, biar eksistensi kita adalah abadi.

Hari itu kukira kau akan bilang kalau aku cerewet seperti biasanya.

" _Indië_." kau memanggilku, suaramu terdengar serak basah dengan segulung kretek di antara telunjuk dan jari tengahmu. "Hanya karena kita sudah hidup jauh lebih lama dari manusia biasa, bukan berarti kita abadi."

Malam itu adalah satu-satunya malam yang kuingat aku duduk di sebelah dia, pria serba pelit dari seberang sisi dunia.

* * *

" _Ndon._ "

Bayangan di teras bergaya kolonial itu berganti menjadi lorong putih dengan cahaya yang menyeruak masuk dari jendela. Ia duduk di samping pintu putih, tanpa papan nama.

"Giliranmu, mereka menunggumu."

Tangannya mengenggam gagang pintu besi itu. Terasa dingin. Ia memutarnya, pintu terbuka. Di samping kiri dan kanan pintu, ada dua orang berjaga. _Lux, Bel._ Dalam pikirannya mengingat konteks pertemuan kecil hari ini. Wajar jika mereka berdua juga datang. Dua orang berambut pirang itu menggeledah tubuhnya, memastikan bahwa ia tidak membawa senjata api—yang sebenarnya percuma. Toh pada akhirnya mereka bukan entitas yang akan terbunuh dengan tembakan di kepala.

"Bersih."

Atau mungkin mereka mencari penyadap. Entah, Indonesia tidak pernah bertugas untuk menjadi seperti mereka. Dia hanya akan berbaur dengan sesama _nation_ bila memang ada kepentingan global, region, atau bilateral. Pendek kata, ia egois, tapi persetan. "Selamat datang. Terima kasih karena tidak datang terlambat…"

Indonesia berdecak kesal. "Sama-sama dan terima kasih atas perhatiannya." kebiasaan lama memang sukar ditinggalkan. Lain daripada itu, ia juga malas sih, bertemu dengan pria ini. "Jadi, England, apalagi yang kurang?" pria berkulit sawo matang tersebut bersandar di kursi, bunyi reyot karena langsung menghempas badannya ke sandaran terdengar jelas. Wajah England ikut berkerut juga seperti engsel kursi berroda itu. "Aku tidak terlambat mengirimkan data yang kau mau, dan aku rasa tidak ada yang salah dengan laporan yang kukirimkan. Aku sampai mengecek empat kali lagi sebelum mengirimkannya padamu."

"Memang bukan."

 _Klik_.

Pelipis kiri dan kanan, lalu di kening.

Ada laras pistol tertuju kepadanya. Rasa metalik itu dingin, bersinggungan dengan kulitnya.

Indonesia masih terlihat santai, ekspresinya tidak berubah. Tangannya masuk ke kantung jaketnya, mengambil kacang tanah. "Apa?" ia mengupas kulit kacang dan meletakkan ampasnya di atas meja. Tatapannya lurus ke England.

"Berhenti makan kacang. Kau dan kacang menyebalkanmu…"

"England, kau berisik, cepat katakan saja ada apa."

Pria beralis tebal tersebut berdecak kesal. "Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu." suaranya pelan, nadanya berat.

"Kau kira dengan menodongkan pistol padaku bisa membunuhku?" pria berambut hitam bergelombang itu memakan kacang keduanya. "Kau tahu sendiri aku tidak akan mati begitu saja dengan kepala pecah sekalipun."

England berdecak lagi, "Tentu." ia belum menarik pistolnya menjauh, walau Indonesia bisa merasakan pria berambut kuning kotor di hadapannya tidak begitu tegang seperti sebelumnya. "Tapi bukan rahasia kalau kau gemar melakukan hal-hal di luar protokol, dan aku tidak suka itu."

Indonesia masih tidak menurut. Ia tetap saja memakan kacangnya, menggigitnya dengan kencang hingga yang terdengar di ruangan sunyi hanya remahan kacang, bergelutuk di gigi belakang Indonesia. "Kau ingin pekerjaanmu selesai atau tidak, England?" pria berkulit gelap itu berdiri, mendekat ke England. Sebelah tangannya mendorong jauh pistol yang dipegang Belgium."Protokol sialanmu itu hanya akan menghambat investigasiku."

"Jangan sombong, kau bukan siapa-siapa."

Tatapan Indonesia tajam, ia hanya tersenyum, dengan tawa sinisnya berjalan pergi.

"Kalau aku bukan siapa-siapa, kau tidak akan memilihku, bukan?" Indonesia tersenyum kepada England, lalu menoleh kepada Luxembourg dan Belgium saat berjalan di dekat pintu. "Jangan khawatir, aku pasti akan mencari tahu ada apa dengan kakak kalian, jadi, jangan menghambat investigasiku, oke?" Ia memberi senyuman terakhir sebelum berlalu pergi.

Indonesia sibuk, masih banyak pekerjaan menunggunya.

* * *

 **A/N:** Halo, lama tidak berjumpa! Salah satu dari beberapa alasan saya belum bisa lanjut Batavia itu karena saya sedang mengerjakan cerita ini, yang akan saya bukukan dan dijual di Comifuro 9 pada hari Minggu, 3 September 2017 nanti.

Saya akan menerbitkan tiga chapter pertamanya secara berkala, dan untuk yang tertarik, saat ini saya sedang membuka pre-order yang termasuk dengan tote bag dan stiker eksklusif untuk pembelian pre-order. Untuk informasi lebih lanjut, bisa tengok ke link berikut **intip. in /** **TFBy** (hilangkan spasi)

Terima kasih sebelumnya!


End file.
